Pokemon Luz y Sombra: una nueva pareja en Sinnoh
by Len021S1K
Summary: Esta historia narra las aaventuras y desventuras de un chico y una chica, los cuales deben superar muchos obstaculos para conseguir su sueño
1. capitulo 1 Shadow

CAPITULO 1 "Shadow"

Aquel bache me saco de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirando por la ventanilla, suspire con resignación.

-¿queda mucho mama?-pregunte mirando a mi madre

-ya estamos cerca, ten un poco de paciencia-respondió mi madre. Suspire exasperado y me resigne a esperar, cuando volví a recordar lo sucedido.

"Flashback"

Me encontraba sentado en aquel parque que tanto me gustaba, donde solía ir cuando me enfadaba y esa vez estaba muy enfadado ya que hacia poco me habían dicho mis padres que nos mudábamos mi madre y yo a Shinnoh, pero yo no quería ir, a mi me gustaba mi pueblecito de la región Hoenn. No entendía porque teníamos que mudarnos a Shinnoh, pero mi padre había sido muy claro, si no quería entrenar para sucederle en su posición debía ganar todos los gimnasios de la región Shinnoh donde me esperaba mi tío Acerón.

"Fin del flashbak"

Así que allí me encontraba, listo para empezar a viajar por Shinnoh, estaba perdido en mis ensoñaciones cuando mi madre dijo:

-ya hemos llegado Shadow-

Levante la mirada y ví la ciudad canal.

La ciudad estaba dividida por un río que dividía la ciudad en dos partes unidas por un puente, para mi pesar observe que no había ningún parque. Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, que me dejo impresionado por su tamaño y color azul igual que el del río.

-sube a tu cuarto, cámbiate de ropa y ve al gimnasio a saludar a tu tío-dijo mi madre

-si madre- la respondí con pesadumbre mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba ví que la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de una cama y un espejo de cuerpo entero, encima de la cama estaba mi ropa nueva, me la puse y me mire en el espejo, en el espejo estaba reflejada la imagen de un chico de 16 años de pelo negro, corto y con el flequillo en punta, de constitución atlética, que vestía una camiseta roja de manga corta y sobre esta una chaqueta negra y una mochila colgada de un hombro, un cinturón negro para colocar pokeballs, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unas playeras de color negro con franjas rojas, pero lo mas destacable de su aspecto eran unos ojos rojos que destacaban del resto.

-"por lo menos la ropa me queda bien"-pensé con cierta ironía llene la mochila con objetos indispensables para mi viaje y baje a despedirme de mi madre que me esperaba con lagrimas en los ojos. Salí de casa y mientras me dirigía al gimnasio, en un callejón, escuche el sonido de un Pokemon herido y sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ver que ocurría al llegar allí encontré a un pequeño Aron herido, en ese momento pensé:

-"que hace aquí este Pokemon, Aron es un Pokemon de la región Hoenn-pensé mientras recogía al pequeño aron y con una poción lo cure y me lo lleve conmigo al gimnasio. Al llegar me encontré con Acerón que se sorprendió al ver a Aron.

-¡mi aron¡-exclamo Acerón mientras cogía a Aron de mis brazos-¿donde te habías metido?, Aggron estaba muy preocupada por ti- dijo regañando a Aron. Se giro hacia mi y al verme los ojos dio un respingo.

-Shadow ¿eres tu?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

-por supuesto tío Acerón-respondí y al instante me encontraba en un abrazo de mi tío luchando por intentar escapar de el.

-como has crecido Shadow-dijo alegremente

-no…puedo…respirar- dije entrecortadamente

-upss-respondió al tiempo que me soltaba-perdón-.

Al bajar la mirada encontré al Aron pegado a mí, Acerón también lo vio y me dijo:

-parece que a este pequeñín le has gustado-dijo-aun no tienes tu primer Pokemon ¿verdad?-.

-No, aun no-respondí.

-Pues perfecto-exclamó-este aron será tu primer Pokemon y te acompañara en tu viaje-dijo al tiempo que me entregaba a Aron.

-Gracias-respondí sin un atisbo de emoción al tiempo que cogía una pokebola y capturaba a Aron-bien ya que tengo a mi primer Pokemon y esta pokedex no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dije mientras me marchaba.

-espera aun no…-empezó a decir pero yo ya me había ido-porque todos los jóvenes de mi familia me odian-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fuera del gimnasio y con mi primer Pokemon emprendí el camino que me llevaría al pueblo Aromaflor y al principio de mi viaje que me acercaría a cumplir mi sueño

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. capitulo 2 Lamia

*por lo que veo el capitulo 1 llamo la atencion pero no recibi grandes animos de todos modos os dejo el capitulo 2 para seguir dandoos animos a leer esta entretenida aventura ;)*

Capitulo 2 "Lamia"

-Despierta, despierta – oía mientras notaba como alguien me zarandeaba. La chica abrio sus ojos con lentitud al reconocer la voz que la llamaba.

-que sucede mama- gruño la chica con voz soñolienta.

-la vieja Agatha a convocado una reunión urgente y ha llamado a todo el pueblo- respondió con voz cansada una mujer menuda, con el pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules como el hielo. La mire con curiosidad mientras la observaba buscar algo en el armario de mi pequeña habitación.

-levántate de una vez, Lamia- dijo mientras se volvía hacia mi y dejaba mi ropa al borde de mi cama, para después darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras que bajaban a la cocina de la que salía un rico olor a comida y café.

Comencé a levantarme con toda la rapidez que mi cuerpo me dejaba, con lentitud me puse la ropa que mi madre me había dejado a los pies de mi cama, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era mi favorita, esta consistía de unos shorts cortos blancos y una camiseta azul de manga larga, me eche una mirada en el espejo mientras me recogía mi largo pelo castaño en una cola alta, contemple unos segundos el reflejo de aquella chica de 16 años recién cumplidos y de ojos color azul hielo heredados de mi madre que me devolvía la mirada con expresión soñolienta.

-¡baja ya Lamia, el desayuno esta listo!-me grito mi madre desde el pie de las escaleras.

Baje corriendo las escaleras con tan mala suerte que al poner el pie en el primer escalón resbale y acabe de bajar las escaleras de culo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-si –conteste levantándome del suelo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-ten mas cuidado ya sabes que eres un poco patosa cielo- dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Me senté en la silla de enfrente de mi madre y devore el desayuno compuesto de un tazón de cereales y un zumo de naranja.

Me levante de la mesa en cuanto termine el desayuno y me dirigí corriendo a dejarlo en el fregadero de la cocina, para después dirigirme a la puerta de la entrada a calzarme mis botas blancas y azules y ponerme el abrigo mas grueso que tenia. En ese momento apareció mi madre en la puerta que entraba a la cocina y dijo – yo no puedo ir, tengo demasiado trabajo en casa. Dale un beso a Agatha de mi parte-

-lo haré mama- dije mientras salía de casa.

-esta chica siempre tan alocada- murmuro mi madre.

Salí a la calle y la nieve me golpeo en la cara. "este día nieva mas fuerte de lo normal" pensé mientras me tapaba la cara con la bufanda. Me pare unos segundos a contemplar el paisaje nevado de la ciudad puntaneva. Eche a andar en dirección al templo puntaneva. Atravesé las puertas del templo para llegar a la sala destinada para las reuniones y contemple sorprendida que la mayoría del pueblo ya se encontraba allí. Me dirigí con rapidez hasta un asiento vacío en una de las primeras filas. Espere un rato que se me hizo eterno, mientras escuchaba aquel alboroto comencé a pensar en lo que tendría para comer mas tarde. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que todo el mundo se callaba y tomaba asiento hasta que la voz de la vieja Agatha resonó en la sala sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

La vieja Agatha era la chamana del templo, una mujer mayor de unos 85 años con el pelo blanco y unos ojos de color azul hielo como los míos pero que estos parecían saberlo todo.

-buenos días pueblo puntaneva, os he llamado por un asunto muy importante, un objeto sagrado que estaba guardado en el templo a sido robado, es preciso enviar a alguien a recuperar dicho objeto. Si hay alguien entre los presentes dispuesto a aceptar esta misión que venga hasta aquí.-

En ese momento paso por mi mente la idea de dejar el pueblo y conocer lugares y Pokemon lejanos y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara me levante de un salto y me dirigí rápidamente hasta la vieja chamana, la sonrisa dejo paso a un gran sonrojo cuando sentí todas las miradas puestas sobre mi, cuando llegue al lado de la chamana me miro con una ligera sonrisa, me dijo que la siguiera a una sala mas privada, por el camino llamo a uno de los sacerdotes del templo y le dijo que se encargara de tranquilizar al pueblo y enviarlos a sus casas.

Llegamos a una sala que parecía un despacho con una chimenea encendida que calentaba la habitación, me quede observando la chimenea hasta que oí que me hablaban.

-así que quieres aceptar esta misión-

-si- dije con seguridad volviéndome hacia la voz para encontrarme con la chamana que me miraba seria.

-¿eres consciente de a lo que te enfrentaras a muchos peligros?-dijo con preocupación.

\- si soy consciente de a lo que me enfrento- dije con una sonrisa.

-no creo que tu madre este de acuerdo con esto- respondió.

-pero tu podrías convencerla ¿verdad, abuela? Sabes las ganas que tengo de salir del pueblo-dije poniendo mi mejor carita de perrito abandonado y dando énfasis a la palabra abuela, sabia que no podía negarme nada cuando la llamaba así y pensaba utilizar eso a mi favor.

-ummm...…- reflexiono unos segundos pare después llamar al sacerdote que se había encargado de tranquilizar al pueblo, mi abuela se acerco al escritorio y escribió un mensaje, cuando termino de escribir le entrego el mensaje al sacerdote.

-entrégale este mensaje a mi hija por favor-dijo seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre la miro con curiosidad pero hizo lo que le pidió, cuando el hombre abandono la habitación se volvió hacia mi.

-sígueme tengo algo que te resultara útil en esta misión- la seguí saltando de alegría. Me guío hasta su habitación, era una habitación sencillamente decorada con muebles blancos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser realmente linda y acogedora.

La vi dirigirse hacia una cómoda que había en un rincón, cogio algo de uno de los cajones y se dirigió hacia mí.

-cuídalo mucho- dijo mientras me entregaba una pokeball. La mire confundida y curiosa.

\- es un spheal que atrape en un viaje a hoenn cuando tenia tu edad, pero preferiría que utilizaras tus propios pokémons- dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias- respondí aun shokeada.

-ja, ja, ja- se río.

-bien lo dejo en tus manos se que podrás hacerlo, pero antes de irte ve a despedirte de tu madre. Ya sabe todo y no te regañara la e pedido que guarde los útiles necesarios para el viaje en una mochila y que te entregue una pokedex que le preste a ella cuando era joven-la abrace agradecida. Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi casa, al salir la oí murmurar.-buena suerte, cariño-

Cuando llegue a casa mi madre ya me estaba esperando en el salón, me miro con seriedad pero no me dijo nada."Gracias abuela" pensé. Se dirigió hacia un rincón y saco una pequeña mochila.

-toma- dijo mientras me pasaba la mochila.

-te he puesto algo de comida, ropa ligera, algunas pokeball y un saco de dormir-la mire sorprendida."¿Como puede entrar todo eso en una mochila?"

Me sonrío al ver mi cara cuando mire la mochila y no pudo contener una carcajada.

-solo hay que organizarlo un poco, cariño- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-no se como has conseguido convencer a tu abuela pero aun así quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, mira por donde caminas cielo sabes que eres un poco torpe y come bien-dijo mirándome preocupada.

-si mama-le respondí entre riéndome y enfadada.

La abrace con fuerza y ella me devolvió el abrazo, cuando nos separamos me dio un beso en la frente.

-casi se me olvida, toma- dijo sacando una pokedex de un cajon del aparador.

La cogí y la puse en un bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-adiós mama- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para comenzar un viaje que me prometía aventuras y emociones nuevas e insospechadas.

-ten cuidado cariño-dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

Así partí hacia la ciudad Vetusta donde esperaba encontrar alguna pista de esos bandidos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Capitula 3 la primera captura

Capitulo 3 "La primera captura"

Volví la mirada a ciudad canal y suspire pensando en el largo camino que tenia que recorrer, dirigí la mirada hacia el bosque que tenia delante y que tenia que cruzar para llegar al siguiente pueblo, tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me fije que entraba en el bosque hasta estar en lo mas profundo de este. El bosque era muy denso pero estaba en primavera por lo que estaba precioso; los árboles rebosantes de vida con sus hojas nuevas, las flores de vivos y variados colores cubrían el suelo, enjambres de combees volaban de flor en flor recolectando el dulce néctar y de vez en cuando algún pequeño Pokemon alzaba la cabeza entre la hierba.

-"Seguro que aquí capturo a mi primer Pokemon"-pensé muy seguro de mi mismo, seguí andando por el bosque pero no encontré ningún Pokemon que me gustase y estaba anocheciendo, acampe en un claro del bosque, comí comida echa por mi por lo que estaba asquerosa ya que mi habilidad para cocinar era nula y me acosté a dormir. Al día siguiente me desperté con un ruido y vi a un bibarel buscando mis provisiones y al encontrar las sobras de ayer se las comió lo que le provoco una mueca de asco y un gran enfado, mientras gritaba su enfado recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a pelear contra el.

-¡Quieto¡-grite al tiempo que sacaba la pokeball de aron y la lanzaba-bien aron este será nuestro primer combate, da lo mejor de ti mismo-dije motivando al pequeño aron-vamos aron usa placaje-dije, el pequeño Pokemon se lanzo contra el bibarel golpeándole pero sin hacerle mucho daño, y sin dar tiempo a aron a separarle le mordió con sus dos dientes.

-Maldita sea, ese bibarel esta a un nivel alto y sabe usar hipercolmillo-dije preocupado al tiempo que aron se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo- aron ataca con todo, garrametal-dije motivado pero el pequeño Pokemon me miro confundido-"oh no, se me olvido que aron es un Pokemon muy pequeño para ese ataque"-pensé, en ese momento bibarel lanzo un potente pistola agua que impacto de lleno en aron noqueándolo.

-"Solo puedo hacer una cosa"-pensé sacando la pokeball de aron y devolviéndolo a esta-retirada estratégica- dije al tiempo que echaba a correr en dirección al siguiente pueblo, en carrera cogí mis cosas y seguí corriendo cosa innecesaria ya que a bibarel le había sentado mal la comida y se encontraba mal. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al centro Pokemon del pueblo que al parecer se llamaba pueblo Aromaflor entre corriendo y le dije a la enfermera Joy:

-enfermera Joy mi aron esta herido cúralo-la exigí.

-de acuerdo lo haré cálmate y espera que te llamen en la sala de espera- me contesto cogiendo la pokeball de aron-no deberías haber dejado que se debilitara tanto hiciste mal-me dijo.

-si no hubiera hecho lo que hice aron estaría peor- le conteste con desdén al tiempo que me dirigía a la sala de espera, al llegar allí ví que había una chica rubia sentada en otro sofá, me senté en un sofá y espere, al cabo de un rato la chica se me acerco, se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-¿estas bien, guapo?-me susurro en la oreja

-déjame en paz-le dije alejándome y yéndome al sofá en el que estaba sentada la chica

-eres un idiota, solo me preocupaba-me grito desde el otro extremo de la sala

-bah-dije sin ni siquiera mirarla

Al cabo de un par de horas la enfermera Joy me llamo diciéndome que aron estaba curado, cogí su pokeball (con aron dentro) y salí del centro Pokemon.

-al menos podrías dar las gracias-me grito desde dentro

-no tengo por que darlas es tu trabajo-le conteste también gritando.

Me fui hacia una plaza y en el camino escuché conversaciones sobre un shinx que llevaba semanas robándoles la comida y no habían conseguido atraparle.

-"un Pokemon tan inteligente como para tener persiguiéndole a un pueblo entero y aun así apañárselas para seguir robando comida, lo tengo que capturar, llegue a la plaza y allí saque a aron y le dije que me enseñara los movimientos que sabia hacer, solo sabia hacer placaje y fortaleza

-"esto no esta bien no son suficientes para vencer a un shinx entrenado, pero tengo una idea que me puede servir"-pensé

Estuve unas horas entrenando y raíz de aquello tuve la rutina de entrenar todos los días por la tardes. Volví al centro Pokemon donde devolví a aron a la enfermera, que me miro con malos ojos, me acosté en mi habitación y me dormí puliendo los detalles de mi estrategia.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, recogí a aron y me fui al bosque para encontrar a shinx, además de mi mochila llevaba una bolsa con varios objetos alargados de metro y medio, llegue al bosque y me puse a trabajar en los objetos colocándolos alrededor del claro que había elegido como arena de combate, coloque comida en el centro del claro para atraer a shinx y espere, al cabo de una hora apareció shinx, que era macho, salte al claro y saque a aron para retar al shinx al combate.

-vamos shinx te reto a un combate- le grite y aron hizo otro tanto con un pequeño rugido-al venir aquí ya has perdido shinx-le mire despreocupado-bien aron empieza usando fortaleza-dije, pero shinx era mas rápido y golpeo a aron con placaje que apenas le hizo daño por sus dos tipos (acero y roca ambos resistentes al los ataques normales),

Después de recibir el impacto aron brillo y aumento su fortaleza.

-bien echo aron ahora usa fortaleza otra vez-dije pero shinx ataco primero usando ataque rápido, que tampoco hizo daño a aron por su defensa aumentada, aron brillo y volvió a aumentar su defensa.

-vamos aron fortaleza una vez mas-dije al tiempo que shinx volvía a golpear con ataque rápido que hizo aun menos daño que el anterior, aron volvió a brillas y aumento aun mas su defensa.

-bien hecho aron usa fortaleza una ultima vez-dije, esta vez shinx no ataco ya que estaba almacenando energía en su cuerpo-"esta usando carga, el próximo ataque será eléctrico"-pensé con una sonrisa, aron volvió a brillas y aumento su defensa al máximo.

-aron no hagas nada y deja que te ataque-dije al tiempo que aron me miraba confundido pero no se movió en ese momento shinx soltó un poderoso chispa que se dirigía rápidamente hacia aron, el pequeño aron espero cerro los ojos y espero un impacto que no ocurrió ya que el chispa se había desviado y había caído entre los árboles, aron y shinx estaban confundidos, shinx siguió atacando con ataques eléctricos y normales pero estaba cansada y mi aron no ya que no había tenido que moverse ni atacar y ninguno de los ataques del shinx tenían efecto sobre el.

-shinx ríndete no tienes oportunidades de ganar y nosotros no te estamos atacando y podríamos noquearte para capturarte, tu eliges o entras tu solo en la pokeball o te noqueamos y capturamos-grite al shinx, el shinx agacho la cabeza y lo pensó un poco al final acepto, lancé una pokeball que brillo tres veces y se paro.

-"sabia que eras un Pokemon inteligente"-pensé-gracias aron-dije al pequeño Pokemon que gruño complacido al tiempo que lo devolvía a su pokeball, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a los árboles del borde del claro para comprobar el poder eléctrico del shinx recogí todos los objetos alargados, que eran barras de metal que había clavado en la tierra y había usado a modo de pararrayos para que los ataques del shinx no acertaran a aron pero shinx había calcinado las diez barras que llevaba.

-"ese shinx es mas fuerte de lo que parecía si hubiera atacado otra vez hubiera tenido problemas"-pensé alegremente, me dirigí al centro Pokemon y allí recuperaron a mis Pokemons y me los lleve a la plaza para que entrenaran juntos y para que shinx y yo nos empezáramos a conocer, volví al centro Pokemon por la noche con los Pokemon agotados lo que provoco una severa mirada de la enfermera Joy y un sermón sobre el cuidado de los Pokemon, al cabo de media hora de sermón no agente mas y dije:

-recogeré mis Pokemon por la mañana tenlos listos para entonces-dije al tiempo que me marchaba.

-eres un…-dijo la enfermera Joy.

-guárdate tus comentarios para alguien a quienes le importen- dije cortándola para que no dijera alguna cosa sobre mi. Subí a mi habitación y feliz por haber capturado mi primer Pokemon m e dormí.

Al día siguiente me desperté, desayune mi comida con cara de asco y baje a recoger mis Pokemon, allí estaba la enfermera Joy que me dio mis Pokemon al tiempo que pensaba:

-"lastima que sea tan idiota porque es tan guapo"-pensó con un brillo en los ojos. Salí de pueblo Aromaflor y al día siguiente llegue a ciudad vetusta cuando divise la ciudad el estomago me empezó a gruñir, saque los restos de comida que llevaba pero los tire con una mueca de asco al primer bocado, resignado a esperar a llegar a la ciudad y comer en un restaurante pensé:

-"Necesito una acompañante que sepa cocinar, si no me moriré de hambre"-pensé tristemente al tiempo que entraba en ciudad vetusta

Fin del capitulo 3


End file.
